


15 MINUTES

by shineforth



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineforth/pseuds/shineforth
Summary: *Keigo is a ghost*Sato Keigo x Kinjo Sukaiว่ากันว่า15นาทีหลังจากตายเราจะยังรู้สึกตัวอยู่
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo





	15 MINUTES

**Author's Note:**

> Keigo as วิว (View)  
> Sukai as ฟ้า (Fah | can be Blue or Sky /in thai write with the same word)  
> ?????? as ตะวัน (Tawan)

ในวันที่ฟ้าหม่นฝนโปรยปราย ณ ใต้ร่มไม้แห่งหนึ่งใกล้สวนสาธารณะ ไฟสลัวข้างทางลอดผ่านช่อดอกราชพฤกษ์รวงใหญ่ วงแสงที่หักเหกับไอฝนทำให้บุรุษใต้เงาแสงดูงดงามดั่งทูตสวรรค์ ร่างสูงทอดน่องเอื่อยเฉื่อยริมฟุตบาท รองเท้าสีขาวคู่สวยจมลงในแอ่งน้ำครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า จนเสียงน้ำกระเซ็นกลายเป็นท่วงทำนองพิเศษประจำกาย

ชายหนุ่มเดินอย่างไร้จุดหมาย ดวงตาสีคาราเมลไม่สะท้อนสิ่งใดเบื้องหน้า เพียงแค่ครุ่นคิดเรื่องบางอย่างซ้ำ ๆ ไม่แยแสหากเม็ดฝนจะชโลมกายจนชุ่มโชก ปล่อยให้เรือนผมสีดำขลับแนบไปกับใบหน้านุ่มนวล หยาดน้ำสายหนึ่งกลิ้งจากผิวแก้มจนสุดปลายคางดุจหยกต้องน้ำค้าง เมื่อรวมกับริมฝีปากหยักได้รูปนับว่าเป็นทิวทัศน์ที่หากใครเห็นก็มองได้มิรู้เบื่อ

//คุณผู้ฟังส่งข้อความมาว่าคืนนี้ฝนตกหนัก//

//หลายพื้นที่ด้วยกันเลยทีเดียว//

//ยังไงก็ขับรถอย่างระมัดระวังด้วยนะครับ//

//และสภาพอากาศแบบนี้----//

//ซ่า ซ่า ซ่า//

“วิว!”

แสงไฟสว่างจ้าครองสติเขาไปอีกครั้ง

ช่วงชีวิตของวิวหยุดลงช่วงที่ดอกราชพฤกษ์เหลืองอล่ามเต็มต้น ในฤดูร้อนที่เมฆฝนก่อตัวทุกพื้นที่ น้ำฝนหยดเปาะแปะ เสียงที่ปัดน้ำฝนดังครืดคราด เขาเลือกถนนน้ำเจิ่งนองเป็นเฟรมภาพส่วนตัว ตกแต่งด้วยกลีบดอกสีเหลืองสดกับเกสรที่ถูกย้อมเป็นสีแดง

เป็นวันแสนหนักอึ้งที่วิวผ่านไปไม่ได้ และไม่มีโอกาสผ่านพ้นขณะมีชีวิตอยู่

ยังคงมีความเสียใจระคนสงสัยตกค้างอยู่ในใจของวิว จุดดำเล็ก ๆ ที่กลายเป็นบ่วงรัดแน่นมิอาจสลัดหลุด วิวยังคงเดินอยู่ในสวนแห่งเดิม ไม่รู้วันรู้คืน เพียงเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ ครุ่นคิดถึงความหลัง ปล่อยให้แสงไฟวูบผ่าน และกลับมาคิดซ้ำอีกครั้ง ยังคงคิดเรื่องราวหลังจากนั้น ช่วง15นาทีหลังจากที่ล้มลง

วันนั้นฟ้าจะพูดอะไรกับเขานะ

ว่ากันว่า15นาทีหลังจากตายเราจะยังรู้สึกตัวอยู่

ในตอนที่แม้แต่นิ้วก็ขยับไม่ได้ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะฝนหรือมัจจุราชที่กำลังคืบคลาน ความหนาวเย็นกัดกินวิวจากปลายมือปลายเท้า น้ำฝนผสมฝุ่นดินเปรอะเต็มใบหน้า รสชาติของโลหิตคละคลุ้งในลำคอ ทิวทัศน์ในคลองตาพร่าเบลอไปหมด ทว่ามากพอที่จะสังเกตเห็นร่างใครคนหนึ่งสั่นเทิ้มอยู่ข้างกาย

สองถึงสามนาทีแรกยังคงงงงวย จนความเจ็บปวดหายไปในที่สุด วิวลุกขึ้นนั่ง มองเด็กหนุ่มข้างกายนั่งนิ่งเสียขวัญจากภาพติดตา มือเรียวป้องปากกลั้นเสียงสะอื้นไห้ วิวขยับตัวนั่งข้างเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้น บีบขาอีกฝ่ายหวังปลอบประโลม เป็นความห่วงใยที่เงียบที่สุดในชีวิต ความห่วงใยสุดท้ายของวิว

พวกเขานั่งเงียบกันอยู่แบบนั้น มีเพียงเสียงท้องฟ้าคำรามเป็นระยะ เม็ดฝนพรมรดเสื้อผ้าของฟ้าทุกตารางนิ้ว ร่มกันฝนที่ตอนแรกเอามาด้วยถูกกางให้กับร่างที่นอนแน่นิ่งบนพื้น วิวมองร่างไร้ลมหายใจของตัวเอง นาฬิกาข้อมือบนร่างนั้นบอกเวลาสามทุ่มยี่สิบเอ็ด แต่กับวิวแล้วยังคงเป็นสามทุ่มสิบเก้านาที นาทีที่ได้ยินชื่อตัวเองเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ฟ้าไม่กล้าแตะร่างของวิวเลยจนหน่วยกู้ภัยมาถึง เด็กหนุ่มนั่งอยู่มุมหนึ่งของรถกู้ภัย มองร่างของวิวในห่อผ้าสีขาวตาแดงก่ำ น้ำตามากมายซึมหายไปกับหลังมือ วิวลูบศีรษะทุยเบาๆ สังเกตกิริยาอาการเด็กหนุ่มด้วยความห่วงใย และในขณะที่เห็นว่าฟ้าขยับปากกำลังจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง

“….”

ช่วงเวลาสิบห้านาทีไวเหมือนโกหก

วิวถูกดึงกลับมาที่สวนสาธารณะอีกครั้ง

หากพูดถึงเรื่องวันนั้น ความจริงแล้วมันก็เริ่มตั้งแต่สองสามวันก่อน หลังวิวกลับจากสตูดิโอ ฟ้าได้ขอเลิกกับเขา เป็นความเคว้งคว้างที่บอกไม่ถูก ครั้งนี้ไม่ได้เตรียมใจจะแยกทางเลยด้วยซ้ำ ตอนฟ้าปิดประตูใส่หน้าวิวชาไปทั้งร่าง เสียงปึงปังเล็ดลอดออกมาให้ได้ยินจากในบ้าน ครั้งนี้ฟ้าคงโกรธเขามาก เขาตัดสินใจรอให้ฟ้าใจเย็นลงอีกนิดค่อยกลับไปง้ออีกครั้งในวันถัดไป แต่วิวคิดผิด ฟ้ายังคงปฏิเสธเสียงแข็ง ความจริงจังฉายชัดบนดวงตาคู่นั้น แม้น้ำตาจะคลอเบ้าแต่ก็หาได้ปัดทิ้ง ฟ้าขอว่าอย่ามาเจอกันอีกเลยกับประโยคที่ว่า ตอนนี้ฟ้าอยู่กับตะวันมาสักพักแล้ว

วิวจากที่แห่งนั้นไปทั้งยังตกอยู่ในภวังค์ ความคิดวกวนอยู่ในความสงสัยที่ตอบได้ด้วยตัวเอง ไปทำอะไรให้ฟ้าไม่ชอบหรือเปล่านะ หรือเพราะมีเวลาให้ไม่เพียงพอ หรือว่าเขาลืมอะไรไปกันแน่ หรือแค่เป็นเพราะวิวเป็นวิวที่ฟ้าผิดหวัง วิวทอดถอนหายใจหน้าซึมกะทือ ถ้าใครรับรู้เข้าคงบอกว่าเป็นความคิดที่งี่เง่าสิ้นดี

ลมแรงพัดมาจากทิศทางหนึ่ง กลีบราชพฤกษ์ปลิดปลิวจากต้น พวงระย้าโยกไหวตามแรงลม กลิ่นดินชื้นฝนพัดขึ้นฟุ้งตลบ วิวหลับตาลงเมื่อลมพัดผ่าน กลีบสีเหลืองทองแตะเปลือกตาบาง เป็นภาพที่ตระการตาเป็นพิเศษ ในที่สุดฝนเริ่มลงเม็ด ลมฝนหอบไอร้อนจากพื้นดินพัดผ่านทุกสิ่งโดยรอบ ทว่ามิอาจนำพาความเศร้าหมองจากไปได้

ฝนที่ตกอยู่ในใจยังไงก็ไม่หยุดลง

“วิว”

ทิวทัศน์ที่หากใครเห็นก็มองได้มิรู้เบื่อ

วนเวียนไม่จบสิ้น

วิญญาณของวิวเดินวนซ้ำไปซ้ำมาในสวนสาธารณะตลอดระยะเวลาสามเดือน เพียงแค่เดือนเดียวก็หลอกหลอนผู้คนจนพลังงานดำมืดก่อตัวแน่น ความกลัว ความเศร้าหมองรวมกันเป็นพลังงานที่ทำให้วิวยังวนเวียนอยู่ได้ถึงตอนนี้ พลังที่แข็งแกร่งทำให้บางคืนถึงขนาดมีกายเนื้อปรากฏชัด สามารถก่อภัยพิบัติย่อมๆ ได้แค่เพียงขยับมือ วิวรู้สึกได้ถึงพลังงานที่เริ่มเอ่อล้นขึ้นทุกที

เขาจะกลายเป็นผีเหี้ยนไหมนะ?

คำตอบมาถึงในไม่กี่ชั่วยาม วิวกระตุกเกร็งคำรามลั่นในสภาพคลุ้มคลั่ง เส้นเลือดข้างขมับปูดโปน เหงื่อเย็นแตกพลั่ก คลื่นวิญญาณในกายพัวพันยุ่งเหยิงจากการปะทุพลังขั้นใหม่ เจ็บปวดจนเหมือนร่างจะระเบิดออกมา ไอดำมืดลอยคละคลุ้งรอบบริเวณที่เขานอนอยู่ ส่งผลถึงวิญญาณรอบข้างพาลให้ไม่เสถียรตามไปด้วย

วิวขบกรามแน่น จะมาตายอีกเพราะตัวเองลัดวงจรนี่มันแย่ไปไหม ถ้าผ่านมันไปไม่ได้ไม่แน่วิวอาจไม่มีโอกาสได้คิดถึงเรื่องอะไรอีกเลย เขาจะไม่ยอมง่ายๆแน่ตราบใดที่ยังไม่พบคำตอบ

‘อยากรู้หรือ’

‘คำตอบนั่น’

ชายหนุ่มนอนคุดคู้ข้างโคนไม้ ดวงตาปรือปรอยมองหาจุดกำเนิดเสียง แต่ก็เห็นเพียงใบเขียวของต้นราชพฤกษ์โปรยปรายสู่พื้นหญ้า จนกระทั่งไอเย็นสายหนึ่งแทรกเข้ามาอย่างเงียบงัน วิวกระอักเลือดออกมาคำหนึ่ง คลื่นวิญญาณยุ่งเหยิงพลันกลับมาเสถียรอีกครั้ง

วิญญาณรูปงามนอนนิ่ง มองดวงจันทร์สุกสกาวบนฟากฟ้า แสงนวลเรืองรองแผ่พลังที่มองไม่เห็นออกมาเป็นระลอก ไอเย็นลอยละล่องซึมหายไปในวิญญาณทุกตน อาการอ่อนล้าพลันบรรเทาลง ความปลอดโปร่งเข้ามาแทนที่ ผ่อนคลายจนวางสิ่งติดค้างลงได้ชั่วขณะ

นั่นทำให้นึกถึงใครคนนั้นขึ้นมา

ตอนนี้...เป็นยังไงบ้างนะ?

ไปหาได้ไหม

‘ตามมา’

วิวยันกายขึ้น ก้าวขึ้นหน้าก้าวหนึ่ง ตามด้วยก้าวต่อมา ยอมให้อำนาจลึกลับชักนำเหมือนเด็กหลงทาง ช่วงขายาวก้าวตามแสงจันทร์ ฝีเท้าล่องลอยดุจเดินในม่านเมฆ ใจเล่าคะนึงหาเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นที่ร้องไห้จนหน้าเปรอะเปื้อนกับคำพูดสุดท้ายที่ไม่ทันได้สดับฟัง

และเหมือนความปรารถนาของวิวจะมากพอ รู้ตัวอีกครั้งก็มาหยุดยืนที่หน้าบ้านของฟ้าแล้ว

ใต้เม็ดฝนที่เทลงมาวิวยืนเคว้งทำตัวไม่ถูกไปชั่วขณะ อยู่ ๆ ประตูรั้วปิดสนิทก็อยู่แค่เบื้องหน้านี่เอง วิวเกาะตะแกรงเหล็กดัด พุ่มไม้ข้างรั้วสูงเลยหัวไปแล้ว กิ่งใหม่สูงชี้ออกมา ดูแล้วไม่ผ่านการดัดแต่งมาแรมเดือน บ้านห่างหายจากภาพปกติไปนิดหน่อย วิวก้าวถอยหลัง ไฟในบ้านยังเปิดอยู่

เหมือนวิวเพิ่งจากบ้านหลังนี้มาเมื่อเย็นเอง ทว่ากลับให้ความรู้สึกว่าไม่ได้กลับมานานแล้ว เขายังคงจำที่นี่ได้แต่กลับไม่เคยมาถึงด้วยร่างวิญญาณสักครั้ง เป็นเพราะความคิดที่วนเวียนอยู่กับเรื่องเก่าๆ วิวจึงไม่ได้คิดถึงการเดินทางมายังจุดหมายแห่งนี้

ร่างสูงเริ่มเดินสำรวจรอบรั้วบ้านหลังนั้น อำพรางกายอยู่ใต้ร่มเงาไม้ มีหลายสิ่งที่เหมือนเดิมและหลายสิ่งที่ต่างไป วิวสัมผัสเสาไฟต้นหนึ่งที่จำได้ว่าเคยมายืนรอฟ้าที่นี่ นิ้วขาวซีดเคาะเสาไฟเบาๆ ในหัวระลึกถึงเพลงเพลงหนึ่งที่เขาชอบฟังตอนยังมีชีวิต เพลงที่เด็กคนนั้นโวยวายให้เขาเปลี่ยนเสียที ฟังอยู่ได้ทั้งวัน นึกได้เช่นนั้นก็อมยิ้มจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าเสาไฟต้นนั้นกะพริบถี่ก่อนวูบดับลง วิวสะดุ้งโหยงหน้าแหย เผลอทำข้าวของเสียหายอีกแล้ว

วิวปรากฏตัวอีกครั้งบนกิ่งไม้ใหญ่ข้างบ้าน เจ้าแมวที่นอนอยู่แถวนั้นตกใจกระโดดแผล็วขึ้นระเบียงอย่างรวดเร็ว มิวายหันมาขู่จนหางฟูขนชี้อีกหน วิวทำหน้าหงิก ที่ผ่านมาเขาไม่ได้ยุ่งเกี่ยวกับสิ่งมีชีวิตนัก แทบไม่ได้คุยกับใครเลยยกเว้นหมาแมวที่เจอตามทาง ถูกหอนใส่บ้าง ถูกขู่มาก็ไม่น้อย นาน ๆ ทีจะมีตัวที่ยอมคุยด้วย แต่ก็มีไม่มากนักในจุดที่วนเวียนอยู่เป็นประจำ

และนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่วิวออกมาไกลขนาดนี้ ห่างไกลจากสิ่งแวดล้อมเดิม ๆ เป็นเพราะเสียงปริศนา เจ้าของเสียงคืออะไรก็ไม่รู้ แต่เดาว่าคงเป็นดวงจันทร์ด้านบนนั่น ถ้าใช่ วิวอยากจะขอบคุณจริง ๆ ที่ให้โอกาสนี้แก่เขา

วิวกระโดดจากกิ่งไม้ รองเท้าเหยียบลงบนแผ่นกระเบื้องมุงหลังคา กระเบื้องกระทบกันดังแกร๊กทุกครั้งที่ก้าวเดิน วิวมองไป ณ จุดหนึ่งบนหลังคา บนกระเบื้องแผ่นหนึ่งมีลูกขนไก่ติดอยู่ เขาหยิบขึ้นมาพลิกดูเห็นบนจุกยางวาดรูปหน้าหมาขนทองไว้ก็ยิ้มออกมาทันที เหมือนตอนนั้นฟ้าจะโกรธอะไรสักอย่างเลยชวนออกมาตีแบดมินตัน พอเห็นหน้าตัวเองบนลูกขนไก่เท่านั้นแหละ วิวก็ตีโต้กับฟ้าทั้งรอยยิ้ม ไม่รู้เลยว่านั่นยิ่งยั่วโมโหเด็กหนุ่มเข้าไปอีก จนจู่ ๆ ลมแรงก็พัดเจ้าลูกขนไก่ผู้โชคร้ายขึ้นไปติดบนหลังคา

นิ้วขาวซีดลูบขนลูกขนไก่เบาๆ บางเส้นขนแตกหมดแล้ว ลูบจนเข้าที่ก่อนโยนมันกลับลงไปที่ระเบียง ไม่รู้ว่าตอนที่ฟ้าเห็นมันจะรู้สึกยังไง วิวถอนหายใจ หมุนกายเดินไปยังอีกมุมของหลังคา

“วิว?”

วิญญาณหนุ่มแข็งค้างด้วยความตกใจ

กว่าสามเดือนแล้วที่วิวจากไป การใช้ชีวิตของฟ้าไม่ได้ต่างจากเดิมนัก ปกติวิวก็ชอบหายไปทำงานนาน ๆ ไม่ค่อยมาบ้านสักเท่าไร ความเงียบเหงาจึงเป็นส่วนประกอบของบ้านหลังนี้ไปแล้ว ทว่าการเปลี่ยนแปลงครั้งนี้กลับมอบความหมองเศร้าเข้าไปอีกไม่น้อย

ฟ้าพับเสื้อผ้าของวิวลงกล่อง เสื้อผ้าเนื้อดีซักจนหอมฟุ้ง นี่คือหยาดเหงื่อแรงกายที่เจ้าตัวรักนักรักหนา ไปงานนึงได้มาตัวนึง ค่าแรงไม่ได้มากนักแต่ถ้าได้แบรนด์ที่ชอบด้วยก็ยิ้มแก้มปริ หยิบมาใส่โชว์ได้ทั้งวี่ทั้งวัน แต่นั่นก็คืออดีต ต่อแต่นี้ไปก็ไม่มีอีกแล้ว

อีกไม่นานก็จะครบร้อยวัน เขาว่าจะไปงานวิวครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ครอบครัววิวรู้แล้วว่าพวกเขาเลิกกัน จะไปยืนให้หงุดหงิดใจบ่อย ๆ ก็คงไม่ดี ตอนไปครั้งก่อนพวกญาติก็มองอยู่บ่อยครั้งก่อนตัดไปที่เรื่องวิวตามประสาบ้านคนมีสัมผัสพิเศษ จะว่าไปก็น่าแปลกเพราะทุกคนพูดตรงกันว่าไม่มีใครเจอวิวเลย ไม่มาเข้าฝัน ไม่มีแม้แต่กลิ่น เหมือนวิวหายไปในอากาศ ฟ้าไม่มีสัมผัสพิเศษอะไรก็ได้แต่หวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไปดี

_เปาะแปะ ๆ_

ฟ้าเดินไปปิดประตูหน้าต่างเมื่อข้างนอกฝนเริ่มลงเม็ด เสียงลมซู่ซ่าประกอบกับต้นไม้ที่ไหวสั่น เพลงที่เปิดไว้กระตุกเล็กน้อยไม่ได้ทำให้ฟ้าหวาดกลัว ฝนตกแบบนี้สัญญาณอินเทอร์เน็ตจะไม่ดีก็ไม่แปลก ระหว่างทางฟ้าหยิบถังน้ำมาด้วย หากเงี่ยหูฟังจะได้ยินเสียงน้ำหยดดังออกมาจากห้องน้ำข้างห้องนอน เป็นเพราะช่วงนี้ก๊อกน้ำตรงอ่างล้างหน้าปิดยังไงก็ไม่สนิท ฟ้าต้องปิดจุกกั้นน้ำไว้ทุกคืน

เด็กหนุ่มกลับมานั่งพักในห้องนอน ขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกได้ถึงความผิดปกติจากหางตา เป็นไฟข้างรั้วกะพริบเป็นจังหวะแปลกๆในรูปแบบที่เขานึกไม่ออก พอดิบพอดีกับที่โทรศัพท์มือถือวนเพลงกลับมาถึงเพลงเพลงหนึ่งที่ฟ้ามักกดข้ามมาตลอด เป็นเพลงที่วิวชอบฟังยามพักผ่อน เสียงดนตรีเนิบช้าขับกล่อมจิตใจ แรกเริ่มบทเพลงยังลื่นไหลอย่างที่มันเป็น ก่อนจะเริ่มยืดยานขาดห้วงจนสะท้านไปทั้งกาย ไฟดวงนั้นกะพริบตึบ ๆๆๆ ตามเสียงเพลง จังหวะที่ขาดหายเหมือนการเคาะจังหวะตอนฟังเพลงของใครบางคนไม่มีผิด

หลอดไฟข้างนอกกะพริบหลายครั้งก่อนจะดับลง

บรรยากาศรอบบ้านเงียบสงัด เพลงกลับมาเล่นตามปกติอีกครั้ง ฟ้าขนลุกซู่คว้าโทรศัพท์มาปิดเพลงทันที อาการวิตกคืบคลานเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว ความหวาดกลัวแผ่ซ่านไปทั้งกาย ฟ้ากล่อมตัวเองซ้ำ ๆ นี่ก็แค่ความบังเอิญแบบหนึ่งในล้าน อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้ในโลกใบนี้

“กึงๆๆ! แง้วววววววววว”

เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งโหยง ประตูกระจกใสเผยให้เห็นแมวตัวหนึ่ง มันกระโดดขึ้นมาบนระเบียงก่อนหันหน้าขู่ฟ่อไปทางต้นไม้ใหญ่ข้างบ้าน เจ้าแมววิ่งตัดระเบียงไปในสภาพขนฟูฟ่อง และช่างเป็นความบังเอิญที่น่ากลัว เขาได้ยินเสียงแกร๊ก...แกร๊ก...แกร๊ก... มันดังมาจากบนหลังคาคล้ายมีคนเดินอยู่ ฟ้ามองตามทิศทางเสียง อากาศในห้องพลันเย็นลงวาบ ตัวบ้านเงียบสงัด มีเพียงเสียงบนหลังคาและเสียงน้ำหยดกระทบอ่างล้างหน้า

แทรกด้วยเสียงวักน้ำ....

ป๊อก!

ฟ้าหันขวับ เสียงอะไรบางอย่างตกลงบนระเบียงหน้าห้อง เป็นลูกขนไก่ลูกหนึ่ง มันกลิ้งเล็กน้อยหลังตกลงมา สีเมจิกบนจุกยางยังคงชัดเจน เป็นรูปโกลเด้นขนทองแก้มปูดหน้าคลับคล้ายใครบางคนที่ฟ้าเคยวาดไว้ ฟ้ามองเพดานครุ่นคิดในใจ หลายอย่างประจวบเหมาะเกินไป นี่ไม่ใช่ความบังเอิญแล้ว แต่เป็นความจงใจของคนคนนั้นที่หายไปนาน

“วิว?”

ฟ้าเอ่ยด้วยความลังเล เสียงบนหลังคาเงียบลงทันที ฟ้าไม่อยากจะเชื่อสัญชาตญาณตัวเองเลย แต่มันเชื่อเกินครึ่งใจแล้วว่าใช่แน่ เป็นวิว แต่เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ ทำไมวิวถึงมาล่ะ

“วิวเหรอ....”

“อย่าทำให้เรากลัวได้ไหม มีอะไรก็มาพูดกันดี ๆ”

“วิว”

กระดิ่งลมพัดไหวตามลม กริ๊ง กริ๊ง... กริ๊ง กริ๊ง... กลิ่นธูปลอยคละคลุ้งโดยจุดกำเนิดคือจุดที่ลูกขนไก่ลูกนั้นตกลงมา ผ้าม่านขาวโปร่งบางสะบัดพลิ้วทั้งที่ประตูปิดสนิท เสียงรองเท้าย่ำลงบนน้ำดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเงาของใครคนหนึ่งเคลื่อนออกมาจากมุมอับของระเบียง

“ขอโทษนะ”

“เราแค่คิดถึงฟ้า รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เดินมาถึงบ้านแล้ว”

เสียงหวานนุ่มสั่่นเครือแทรกผ่านม่านฝน ความวังเวงเข้าเกาะกุมบ้านหลังนี้ทันใด ประตูกระจกใสขึ้นฝ้าขาวบดบังเจ้าของเสียงไว้อีกชั้นหนึ่ง

ฟ้าข้ามผ่านความหวาดกลัวกลั้นใจก้าวไปด้านหน้า จะรู้ว่าเป็นความจริงไหมมีแค่เดินเข้าไปเท่านั้น ฝนด้านนอกกระทบชายคาดังเปาะแปะ แสงแปลบปลาบบนท้องฟ้าสว่างขึ้นอีกครั้ง เกิดเป็นภาพของชายผู้หนึ่งกำลังยืนหันหน้ามองกระถางต้นไม้ข้างประตู รูปร่างสูงโปร่งในสูทดำพอดีตัวกับเสื้อยืดสีขาวตัวในเปียกชุ่ม นั่นคือชุดเดียวกันกับวันที่ใครคนนั้นจากไป

“วิวจริง ๆ เหรอ”

คนด้านนอกไม่ตอบ เพียงจิ้มนิ้วบนกระจก ไม่ทันให้ใครตั้งตัวฟ้าก็ใช้มือลูบไอน้ำออกทันที ได้เห็นภาพคนที่หายไปกับอากาศเต็มตา และทันได้เห็นวิวตาเบิกกว้างตกใจกับความรีบร้อนของฟ้า

“ใช่ เราเอง” วิวแสนสดใสบัดนี้กลายเป็นวิญญาณแสนหงอยเศร้า หน้าตาซีดเซียว บรรยากาศมืดหม่นฝังลึกบนร่างนั้น จะมีก็แต่ดวงตาสีคาราเมลยามมองมาที่ฟ้าที่ดูสดใสกว่าส่วนอื่น “เราหยุดคิดเรื่องฟ้าไม่ได้เลย” วิวเงียบไป ก่อนคายคำพูดที่ติดค้างในใจต่อ “เราเสียใจ เราคิดอยู่ทุกวันว่าเราทำอะไรผิดไปบ้าง”

เสียงของวิวดูไม่มั่นคงนัก อีกทั้งดูเปราะบางกว่าครั้งไหน ๆ ที่ฟ้าเคยเจอมา แต่ก็เป็นตัวตนด้านในของวิวที่ฟ้ารู้จักและเคยสัมผัสมาก่อน เป็นความบริสุทธิ์ซื่อตรง มันทำให้ฟ้าอ่อนลงมาก

“วิวไม่ได้แย่หรอก” ฟ้าทำใจกล้าอิงไหล่กับบานประตูกระจก แอบสั่นอยู่บ้างไม่น้อยแต่ก็จ้องนัยน์ตาสีคาราเมลกลับไป “วิวใส่ใจเราดี แต่เราก็อยากมีโอกาสได้ใส่ใจวิวบ้าง” ฟ้าถอนใจเฮือกใหญ่ “วันนี้อยู่ไหนก็ไม่รู้ วันต่อมาก็หายไปอีกที่แล้ว เป็นอะไรยังไงก็ไม่บอก” นึกถึงตลอดมาที่ติดต่อวิวไม่ค่อยได้ก็ท้อใจไปนิด บางทีก็เจ็บกลับมาแต่ไม่ยอมบอกกัน “ส่วนการไม่อยู่ด้วยกันนั่นเข้าใจได้ อยู่คนเดียวเราโอเคนะ แต่มันก็เหงาเหมือนกัน”

เมฆหมอกในใจวิวสลายไปกว่าแปดสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ เรื่องที่ค้างคาหายไปหนึ่งเรื่อง

“นายดูเปียกมาก” ฟ้าไล่ตาขึ้นลงพูดออกไปตามที่เห็น คิดอยู่ว่าดูสิ้นคิดไปไหม แต่ท่ามกลางความเงียบแสนพิเศษนี้พูดไปจะดีกว่า

“งั้นเหรอ แต่ยังดูดีใช่ไหม” วิวอมยิ้ม ดวงตาโค้งลงดูน่ารักเหมือนลูกหมา ดีใจไม่น้อยที่ฟ้ายังกล้าคุยกับผีเหี้ยนตนหนึ่ง

“ถ้าดูดีของนายคือเต้าหู้ก็ใกล้เคียง”

ผีขี้เหงาหัวเราะเหอะๆ อิงไหล่ตามคนด้านในพร้อมเปิดประเด็นใหม่ “แล้ว...เป็นยังไงบ้าง กับตะวัน....”

“เราไม่ได้คบกับตะวันหรอก” ฟ้าพูดทั้งที่วิวยังไม่ทันพูดจบประโยค ความสงสัยนี้วิวต้องสงสัยอยู่แล้วเขาพอเดาออก ตะวันแค่เป็นข้ออ้างในการเลิกเท่านั้น ฟ้ามองเพียงว่าตะวันก็คือพี่ชายคนหนึ่ง ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้น

“ที่มานี่วิวมีอะไรให้เราช่วยหรือเปล่า” ฟ้าถามออกมาตรง ๆ บางทีวิวอาจจะมีห่วงถึงไปไหนไม่ได้ ฟ้าคิดแบบนั้น และเขาคงเป็นหนึ่งในห่วงที่รัดอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น

“ว้าว เดาแม่นจัง” วิวใช้นิ้วเกาแก้ม “จริง ๆ เราแค่สงสัยว่าฟ้าจะพูดอะไร...บนรถกู้ภัย” ฟ้าทำหน้าฉงน คิดย้อนกลับไปเมื่อวันนั้นก่อนทำตาเบิกกว้าง วิวรู้ได้ยังไงว่าวันนั้นเขากำลังจะพูดบางอย่าง “ใช่ ตอนนั้นเราอยู่บนรถ แต่พอฟ้ากำลังจะพูดก็ ฟิ้ว เด้งกลับ”

ฟ้าเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ ไม่คิดว่าวิวจะถามคำถามนี้ มันเกินที่คาดเดาไว้พอสมควร

“เมื่อวันนั้น... ตอนนั้นเราไม่กล้าพูดออกมาหรอก” ฟ้ากุมมือตัวเองแน่น มันลำบากใจที่จะพูดแต่ถ้าไม่พูดตอนนี้ก็คงไม่ได้พูดอีกเลย “ในจังหวะนั้นความรู้สึกมันจุกขึ้นมาในอก เรารู้แค่ว่าเราไม่อยากเสียวิวไป เสียไปด้วยเรื่องแบบนี้ ...เรารักวิวนะ ถึงมันจะจบแบบเดิม และเราเลือกจะทำเหมือนเดิม ...เราอยากให้วิวกลับมา”

ฝนข้างนอกหยุดตกแล้ว ฝนข้างในก็เช่นกัน ไม่เหลือเค้าลางของเมฆฝนอีกต่อไป วิญญาณของชายหนุ่มสว่างไสวขึ้นทันตา บรรยากาศอึมครึมโดยรอบสหายไปเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่

วิวอมยิ้มน้อย ๆ “อย่างนี้นี่เอง... ขอบคุณนะ”

“อยากถามอะไรอีกไหม” ฟ้าถามกลับขณะเดียวกันก็สังเกตอีกฝ่ายตลอดเวลา วิวยิ้มกว้างเมื่อได้ยินคำถาม

“เราอยากขออะไรฟ้าหน่อย” วิวทาบมือบนกระจก “วางมือบนกระจกที แบบนี้”

“ไม่คอขาดบาดตายใช่ไหม” ฟ้าแปะมือลงบนประตูกระจกอย่างไม่ไว้ใจ

“คิดมากจริง” วิวขมวดคิดเล็กน้อยเพิ่งคิดอะไรได้ก่อนจะคลายลงเพราะไม่มีอะไรให้ต้องใส่ใจแล้ว ในเมื่อผีอย่างเขาก็เหนือธรรมชาติ ฝืนธรรมชาติสักหน่อยจะเป็นอะไรไปเล่า วิวขยับนิ้วเขียนอะไรบางอย่างใต้ฝ่ามือข้างนั้น เหลือบมองผ่านไหล่ฟ้าไปทางปฏิทินก่อนสบมองฟ้าด้วยรอยยิ้ม “แค่ขอให้ฟ้ามีความสุข”

_‘สุขสันต์วันเกิด’_

ข้อความไอน้ำปรากฏบนบานกระจกฝั่งของฟ้า เด็กหนุ่มน้ำตารื้นอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ ผ่านมาขนาดนี้แล้วก็ยังจำได้อยู่อีก วิวมองกลับด้วยสายตาพึงใจแต่ตัวกลับเดินถอยไป

“เราจะเปิดประตู อย่าเพิ่งไปไหนนะ!” ฟ้าเร่งร้อนปลดล็อกประตูที่อยู่ๆเกิดแข็งค้างได้ผิดจังหวะอย่างไม่น่าให้อภัย

วิวเคาะนาฬิกาข้อมือเรือนโปรดที่ฟ้าซื้อให้เบาๆ เข็มบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกากลับมาเดินอีกครั้ง

“เวลายังต้องเดินต่อไปนะ”

ฟ้าหงุดหงิดแทบบ้า อยากถอดประตูออกทั้งบานให้จบๆ ไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่าเวลาสองวินาทีกับการเปิดประตูมันช้าได้ถึงเพียงนี้ และหากเขาฉลาดกว่านี้คงเลือกที่จะเลื่อนประตูให้ช้าลง เสี้ยววินาทีนั้นรวดเร็วนักแต่ก็นานพอที่จะจดจำเงาเลือนรางของวิวที่กำลังส่งยิ้มให้เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนที่ขอบประตูโลหะจะลบเลือนเงานั้นไปจากคลองตา

ระเบียงด้านนอกเหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่ากับเหล่าดอกราชพฤกษ์พลิ้วลอยตามลม

ก็คงเป็นทิวทัศน์ที่หากใครเห็นก็มองได้มิรู้เบื่อ

ฟ้ากลั้นความรู้สึกไว้ไม่อยู่อีกต่อไป ได้แต่มองภาพตระการตาเบื้องหน้าทั้งน้ำตา

ตลกดี มาทำให้เขาร้องไห้แล้วก็จากไปดื้อๆ แบบนี้

END

ปล.ตะวันคือใคร นี่แหละความลับของผมล่ะกัปตัน


End file.
